Kenshin Forever
by HopefulWriter1
Summary: Kenshin Himura has difficulties protecting Karou, while trying to help a mysterious child that haunts his dreams. PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. The dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroni Kenshin, I never will, I promise.

  


*Forever Kenshin*

  


A sharp sound echoed through the forest, shattering the silence. The heavily muscled workers did not hear the call which cursed the nation. Building their dojo, the men didn't notice the unmistakable signs of danger. A small child sat on a rock, somewhere in the distance, seemingly undisturbed by the peculiar silence that consumed the forest. Softly humming, the child picked up a flower and smelled it, taking in it's unremarkable beauty. The child's clothes were brightly decorated with colors that lit up the dull rock, her dress brings smiles to the forest creatures. Her face was unmistakably beautiful, and her long red locks, were curly and formed a shining halo around her face. Her smile was not forced, and had innocence intertwined child-like pleasure. 

The girl's smile suddenly faded as an glass-breaking scream was emitted by some poor sole in the distance. Her eyes opened wide with fear as an un-nature-like breeze suddenly sprung up in the trees. A single shadow, was seen by her deep intelligent green eyes, and several shadows seemed to be following. Without even blinking her eye, the girl stood up noiselessly and faced her enemy. An object was retrieved from behind her, and her motions were undetectable and indiscreetly hidden. By the time the shadows had stopped moving, the girl was already standing in front of them, a long sword held before her, and it was too late for her to realize what a trap she was ensnared in. Trying to dodge the swift attacks, the girl lost her perfect balance on an invisible string. Once down, the attackers were upon her instantly and began to put foreign smells into her senses. By the time she had realized what they were doing, she had already blacked out.

Her face rose out of the jungle scenario, and embedded itself on a background of black. Her face moved upward, her body radiating against the darkness, as her lips parted to speak. 

"Help, please help me. You're my last hope...Kenshin"

  


Kenshin jerked awake, feeling the empty presence of the setting sun, and sat up. With his mind still half asleep, Kenshin wasn't exactly sure if reality had just taken place, or if the premonition was just a dream. Silently cursing at his own incompetence to remember, Kenshin got up and walked towards the open door. He senses could catch the sweet smell of Kauri's cooking, and he could also hear the sweet sound of bickering. Softly chuckling, Kenshin stepped back inside the room frowning slightly as thinking about the dream. Strange definitely invaded his thoughts whenever he thought about the dream, but the thing is Kenshin always believed in the possibilities of signs. Perchance this so called swords-child actually needed his help and he refused to reply?

"Kenshin? KENSHIN!! You have been locked up in this room all day, what is the matter?" Kaouri called from outside the door annoyance tinting her voice. "Dinners ready....Kenshin?" Kaoru's face appeared in front of his, her beauty stunning him each time he saw her. "I don't like that look Kenshin," she said placing her hands challengingly on her hips, "you look as if you've seen a ghost."

"No need to worry Kaoru," Kenshin said placing his hands on her shoulders, and turning her back out of the room, "everything is fine, I just got a little too much sleep. That's all." He began to leave the room when a loud knocking nose was heard from the front gate. Putting his fighters mask of expression back on, Kenshin turned towards the gate and started to walk. Kaoru, as expected, followed with cautious steps. Some thing wasn't right, and Kenshin could feel it in the air. 

On the other side of the gate, stood three large men menacingly showing their muscles, and swords. Kenshin grimaced, while Kaoru grasped Kenshin's shoulder defensively. 

"Wait here," Kenshin said removing his newly sharpened sword. Kaoru moved quietly away, waiting for him by the nearest tree. Taking small untraceable steps, Kenshin moved with ease where the onlookers watched their new prey.

Kenshin reached the gate, and took a crouching stance. He called out in a threatening voice, "Yes, how may I help you." A hint of his anger seeped through, making him to be a demon roaming the night.

"We were looking for a child. This man," he said pointing to a hunched over man, that looked as if dead, "he has lost his child you see, and us as the caring neighbors we are, are trying to locate the girl." Kenshin slowly took a breath, and knew that these men weren't as they appeared to be. 

"Haven't seen anything, sorry for the trouble." Kenshin said trying to keep his voice friendly. Apparently the tone of his voice began to frighten one of the men whom instantly backed off into the darkness.

"We would like to see that for ourselves, Kenshin Himura," the man said as if whispering a curse while speaking Kenshin's name. Kenshin turned to see what had become of Kaoru, and saw her being whisked away by the man that had supposedly run from fear. 

"Damn you!" Kenshin cursed moving with a speed greater than ever known, with such force that the first man fell down unconscious just from Kenshin's impact.

With speed and agility, Kenshin raised the blade and before he could attack a swift wind rose out of the trees. With the strongest force that had ever challenged Kenshin before, he was taken back in awe at the sight of the strong guards being blown off balance. Seeing Kaoru lying upon the ground, also unconscious from being caught in the wind storm, Kenshin rushed over to her. Just as his knees reached the ground, Kenshin felt the weird presence that haunted his dreams. The girl, that he remembered from all of his night time fantasies, was standing in front of him transparent against the trees that stood frighteningly tall behind the girl. 

"Kenshin.....Kenshin Himura," the girl said softly. "I need your help Kenshin. Kenshin! HELP!!" As she began to shriek, a look of terror crossed over her face before her image went spiraling off into the distance. Kenshin stood up slowly, shaken by her sudden departure, and felt an evil presence over him. In the distance he heard a scream, followed by a sudden flash of light. Before Kenshin had time to comprehend what had just happened he felt something approaching, but it was too late to dodge the blade before it hammered into his head, plunging him into darkness. 

So what do you think? I know it isn't the best, but I do appreciate your reviews. Thanx for your time! P.s. if you want me to continue...say something! :) 


	2. Kenshin's awakening

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes when the fresh smell of bacon hit his senses. Opening his eyes, Kenshin greeted a sight of warmth and comfort. There were several flowers that surrounded him, blocking his vision minimally. Turning towards the scent, Kenshin noticed that the house was very small, and was surrounded by the outside trees. Moving his legs forward, Kenshin began to walk, and wince at the same time because of the strange feeling he couldn't shake from his head. 

While entering the next room, his eyes met with another mans. Wrinkles surrounded the man's face, and dark shadows underneath his eyes proved that he hadn't slept in a while. His body was old and shriveled, but his arms were lined with muscles. The man was holding a piece of bacon while staring at the intruder, then turned away shoving the food in his mouth.

"So you're finally up." The man stated not as a question with a certain hardness to his voice. "I would guess that since you haven't eaten in the last day or so, that you may be hungry, eh?" the man chuckled, and pointed to a chair that was now reserved for Kenshin.

"Thank you kind sir, may I ask you name?" Kenshin said sitting on the edge of his chair glancing around the decorated room.

"You may ask, but I shall not answer. I have no name, and I never intend to either. Now that is settled, Kenshin." the man said with the coldness returning to his voice.

"You obviously know my name, so there is no need for introduction here either" Kenshin slowly smiled and took a bite out of the bacon that was placed before him. 

"Your friend is still sleeping I presume?" the man said glancing back at the room that Kenshin had just exited from.

"Friend? You mean Kaoru is here?" Kenshin said keeping his voice to a level that was threatening.

"Yes, I found the both of you laying in the middle of the road the other day. Absently, I decided to bring you here in order for your protection, you were obviously hurt and helpless. I should have just minded my own business and left you there, but that would be heartless. Don't you think boy?" the old man suddenly had hostility to his voice, a total change in character from what Kenshin had observed.

"I'll thank you for that, that I will. For saving my dearest Kaoru and myself, I can never repay the debt. In answer to your question...I can't answer that. I am just a wandered trying to protect others, the question of heartless is the furthest from my mind." Kenshin slowly finished chewing his food, then gave the old man a glare. "Where exactly are we?

"About five miles from where you're used to being. I hate to ask you this, but what exactly happened?" the man said with such clarity, that Kenshin couldn't refuse to answer the question.

"A few men decided to get drunk, and they came to miss Kaoru's school and wanted inside the gate. I wouldn't allow them, but they got physical and tried to kidnap miss Kaoru. As a protector, I was sworn to fight for her, that I was. So I fought, and then lost concentration after the battle and obviously one of the men was still conscious, and he hit me over the head." Kenshin said lowering his head as he thought of his failure.

"You seem like a man not to get distracted, what exactly distracted you," the man said trying to pry even deeper into Kenshin's story.

"Have there been reports of a missing child?" Kenshin said changing the subject, not feeling like talking about his distraction.

"Actually yes, there was a small girl the other day that was reported missing. Went on a trip with her family, apparently she went to explore the woods, and never came back. Damn shame, she was the prettiest little thing I'd ever seen. I'd seen her around her before, she always seemed curious, but yet the intelligence in her eyes was scary. You wouldn't believe her eyes," the man said trailing off looking at his half emptied glass of tea with guilt. "Why did you want to know?"

"I've been having the strangest feeling, that's all," Kenshin said lying under his breath. From in the other noise, there were noises of the rising Kaoru, moans of pain as she realized how sore she was. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called out and when seeing Kenshin, she suddenly was at ease. "Where are we?" she asked looking around and glancing at the old man several times.

"It's a long story," Kenshin said pulling a chair out for Kaoru to sit on, and then nodding to the old man to begin the tale once again


	3. shadowy introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin. Once again

  


Kenshin looked back towards the old man's house an smiled. He had been a rather ignorant man when it came to talking, but he gave Kenshin a sense of relief. After telling his tale, the old man had offered them to stay for longer, but Kenshin had to decline because of a premonition telling him something was wrong. Kenshin shook hands with the man, and promised one day to visit again and repay his kindness.

Dragging Kaoru along the path, Kenshin began to notice a slight difference in the weather. No longer was it sunny and warm, it was clouding up with a certain chance of a storm. Kaoru was humming absently, trying to focus on the scenery while it lasted, a sudden thought struck her.

"Kenshin you have been acting weird lately, is something going on that I should know about?" Karou said to the quick moving man.

"Don't worry my love, there is nothing wrong. Noting at all..." Suddenly a brisk wind forced itself against the couple, forcing Kenshin to hold on to Karou with all his might. Men started to leap out of the trees at them, carrying weapons that menacingly gleaming at them.

Startled by the sudden attack, Kenshin crouched into a fighting position, adrenaline pumping through his veins with the battousi suddenly alive and ready to kill. The first to men approached Kenshin with looks of smugness on their faces.

"We want no trouble from you, sir, just walk away quietly and this situation will not get bloody. Leave the woman" the man began to say with a hint of laughter in his voice. Kenshin did not however find this amusing, "I suggest you to be the ones running away in horror," he said with a voice that could kill.

"Attack." the man said grinning madly while putting his arm around the screaming Kaoru. Seeing the horror in her eyes broke Kenshin, the battousi was released.

With horrifying speed, Kenshin attacked the men with ferociousness. Only a slight shadow of Kenshin could be seen, and only his blade reflecting the dim light of the sun, was a sign of the murder weapon. The lot of the men were unconscious, or paralyzed with fear by the time the battousi reached the leader. With a deafening battle cry, the battousi knocked over the man, and quickly caught Karou falling helplessly out of his arms. Kaoru's eyes were filled with fear when she saw the battousi's threatening eyes, but then filled with relief when Kenshin returned. Kaoru was used to the transition by this time, she had watched the battousi fight many time ferociously for her, and yet he seemed to have enough control to never kill a soul.

Kenshin watched Karou for a moment before the vision struck him. Hearing voices, Kenshin turned around only to find the small child from his nightmares watching him again. The girl looked exactly as the old man had described, and the intelligence in her eyes was horrifying. Pointing frantically Kenshin asked "Kaoru, do you see the child? Over there on the rock?" Karou suddenly glanced in the direction Kenshin was pointing and shook her head. 

"What are you talking about Kenshin? Is something the matter? I just don't..." Karou started asking before she suddenly broke into a loud scream. Panicked, Kenshin moved towards Karou trying to reach her. Rolling over on her back and covering her ears, Kaoru was in extreme pain and her screams weren't fading. Before Kenshin could reach Karou, he ran into some type of barrier. He was left standing behind a wall as Karou, his only love, was in pain. Furiously, Kenshin glanced up to see the girl staring at him still.

"What are you doing to her?" Kenshin said in a calm voice, his eyes beginning to turn angry.

"Kenshin, it is not I. It is not I!" the girl said shouting, getting angry herself. She suddenly froze and twisted to look at some point beyond Kenshin's head.

"Over there! He's over there! Help me! Please! There isn't much time. He is getting angry!" Kenshin turned to look where the girl was pointing and saw the clouds beginning to storm. The clouds, enchanted by lighting began to part to reveal something. Before he could see what was approaching, the girl moved up in front of his vision waving her arms madly.

"Hurry! You need to leave! Don't let him see you! You are my last hope! Go!" she said screaming with tears beginning to stream out of her now blue eyes.

"I can't leave Kaoru." Kenshin said flatly avoiding the eyes of the helpless child.

"I will help, if you promise to get out of here as quickly as possible," the shadow of the girl said moving next to Kaoru. "You promise?" the girl said glancing nervously at the clouds each time the lighting broke. She began to tremble, and stared at Kenshin with unblinking eyes that were pleading for salvation.

"Yes, hurry now," Kenshin said glancing at his lover whose violent screams penetrated the loudness of the thunder. Kenshin watched as the girl sat down next to Kaoru placing her hands on Kaoru's head. Closing her eyes, the girl began to hum softly with a tune not recognizable to Kenshin. Words began to come through her innocent voice, and a silver mist began to form around the child. Kaoru suddenly stopped screaming and her contorted face relaxed. 

The girl's voice slowly faded until all that Kenshin could hear was her breathing. Without looking up from Kaoru, she said "Take care of this one Kenshin, she will save your life some day." With a questioning look, Kenshin continued to gaze upon his love, whom was now resting peacefully. The girl stood up and now glanced at Kenshin.

"A promise is a promise."Kenshin said looking at the shadow with interest.

"Go." she said without emotion a tear drying in her eye. Kenshin slowly picked up Kaoru without disturbing her from her rest, and glance back at the forest.

"Until we meet again," Kenshin said slowly and then disappeared into the forest with a quick speed. The shadow of the girl sat upon the ground and waited until her mind was ready for her to return. Awakening back in her cell, the girl slowly turned and faced the wall, crying softly, and fell asleep with the thunder booming louder than before in the distance.

  
  


Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update more often and make the story get even more exciting. If you have any suggestions, please review. It means a lot to me. :) Have a great day! :) 


End file.
